<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Te Mar’eyce Be Aliit by milliusprime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081472">Te Mar’eyce Be Aliit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime'>milliusprime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Plo Koon adopts Boba Fett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*I am aware of an AU like this existing on the site. I posted this back in May and that piece was posted afterwards so I was either uncredited or we both had a similar idea*</p>
<p>Aurra Sing was no parent and the Jedi Order had orphaned too many children to count, so Plo Koon does something about this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Te Mar’eyce Be Aliit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the product of one (1) brain cell taking over because dad Plo Koon. :) </p>
<p>Title is Mandalorian for : The Discovery of Family (I believe I got the grammar right, I’m a linguistics student so I gave it my best guess.)</p>
<p>————————————————————</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
            
          </p>
<p><i><b>As</b></i> the hyperspace journey from Florrum to Coruscant ensued, the case of Boba Fett weighed heavily on Master Plo Koon’s mind. The young Mandalorian’s words swirled around the Kel’Dor’s mind despite his deep meditation.</p>
<p>The desperation in his plea to Sing, the betrayal rolling off of him in waves as she left him, the stubbornness and anger from his futility. Most significantly, his pain - his act of revenge was a confession of pain.</p>
<p>Master Plo sighed, abandoning meditation and signalling for Commander Wolffe. A brief pause after his “Yes, sir?” followed by a “Please, call me Plo. Bring the young Boba Fett to my quarters, I wish to speak with him alone.”</p>
<p>It was almost as though Wolffe expected his request. Boba entered the room, anger and confusion etched into his features, despite his attempts to keep them stoic.</p>
<p>Master Plo gestured for him to take a seat next to him before requesting his troopers to leave - in this instance, privacy was a valuable commodity.</p>
<p>“Why did you bring me here?” Boba spat out, fixing the Jedi with a glare.</p>
<p>Ignoring his question, Plo removed his handcuffs - a signal of trust. “To talk, young one.”</p>
<p>A huff. “I don’t want to talk to you.”</p>
<p>“Then, you don’t need to.” A pregnant pause. “You have been through a lot, little one. I wish to help you - I know you think you are alone; but it does not have to be that way.” </p>
<p>There’s defiance in the child’s face but the faintest glimmer of hope in his eyes. He refuses to speak, despite the Kel’Dor’s pause.</p>
<p>“A Jedi’s place is to help others. If you would like,” Plo looks into Boba’s eyes, broadcasting sincerity and comfort in his force signature, “The Wolfpack and I will take you in.”</p>
<p>Boba looks as though he’s about to say something - perhaps words of defiance, or refusal. Until Plo silences him, “You do not have to make a decision now. You can decide when we reach Coruscant.”</p>
<p>He nods, tentatively, “Can I stay here until the ship lands?” </p>
<p>“Of course, little one.” </p>
<p>Boba launches himself into the Jedi’s arms, to the surprise of them both. As Plo returns the gentle embrace, he projects as much support and comfort and safety into the area around him. When the young Mandalorian starts to cry, he runs a hand through his hair and rubs soft circles into his back, wondering when the last time this child had received such care.</p>
<p>————————————————————</p>
<p>Master Plo Koon told nobody of how the young Boba Fett had sobbed into his chest that day. </p>
<p>How five minutes before the ship was set to land, Boba agreed to be taken in by the Wolfpack - but with some terms and conditions. </p>
<p>How walking out into the Coruscant city streets terrified Boba, because of what he had done. How he clung onto Plo’s hand like his life depended on it. How he shuddered as Bossk was escorted to the Coruscant Guard prison, hissing curses at the Mandalorian and how that could’ve - should’ve been him too. How he froze up on seeing Master Windu.</p>
<p>How Boba’s emotions swirled as Mace knelt down to his eye level, how Boba apologised for his wrongs but stated he could never forgive Master Windu. </p>
<p>Plo vaguely remembers stepping in front of the child after that, in a gesture of protection. But that memory is clear as day in Boba’s mind: the shock coursing through his veins and the wave of love behind the small gesture filling his being.</p>
<p>“He is but a child, Master Windu.”</p>
<p>The conversation blurs in a hazy memory from that point onwards. Until it’s Plo, carrying little Boba up the steps of the Jedi temple, whose sleeping in his arms, smiling down softly at the child.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>